A support for an electronic device can provide various functions, including battery charging, data read-write with a connected computer/device, and supporting the device in a position to easily view a screen. When using touch screen devices, the user may also want to use the touch-screen while in a docking station. Typical friction hinges, like used in laptops for example, cannot provide the necessary support for using a touch screen.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.